Yami in shudder Barney land
by Jiggysenshi07
Summary: This is a story of the strangest kind. Yami and Yugi have be transported to the land of Evil Barney, the person that 10 year olds hate! What will happen to them? read and find out 10th chapter finally up, and losing steam. lol Give me new ideas people!
1. Crazy Purple Freak appears!

We do not own Yugioh*sniffle* and luckly we don't own *shudder* Barney or Blues Clues * Does hand motions**kitty_magic cowering in corner**Jiggy/Yamibabe shakes head calls KM a wimp.**KM gets mad stands up pulls out glaive and chases YB around room**YB screaming head off while being chased by pissed off friend with glaive** Yami from behind curtain* Can we start soon, this purple dinosaur with a long ass nose is about to sumo wrestle with me and I might get killed. Though I would like to see YB get beat up. *Kabia from behind Yami* Yeah! To hell with YB!* Yugi from behind Kabia* Yami, don't get hurt by that...* points to Barney* that....  
*KM supplies* PURPLE FREAK THAT WILL DIE IF HE TRIES TO HUG ME!* Yugi whispers to Kabia* The only reason I said that is that Anzu and I made a bet that Yami would kick Barneys ass at sumo wrestling. Oh and remind me not to get on KM's bad side. YB* yells at the top of her lungs* SHUT UP! YAMI, YOU WILL NOT SUMO WRESTLE BARNEY! YUGI, CALL OFF THAT STUPID ASS BET CUZ I SAID I WOULD WRESTLE AGAINST YAMI! * BLOWS KISS TO YAMI**Barney tries to hug KM**KM hits him repeatedly with glaive until purple freak is knocked out then marches over him to stand beside YB*All right lets start this fic. * Film starts * 3....2....1..* A really badly drawn cartoon of Yami and YB getting married apears on the screen. * in big letters* THE HONEYMOON* STOP!* FILM STOPS.  
KM*drawls* YB ya know ya really can't draw cause yami and you both look like you on a bad hair day wait thats everyday for you nevermind.* YB glares and starts the show*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Yami wakes up to hear someone saying," Ok kids, lets go see Babybop!"  
  
Yami walks in the room where Yugi is eating cereal and is watching Barney. (The evilist show on earth)  
  
Yami: What? I thought you grew out of your ' Watching- two-year-old-shows-at 6:00-in the morning- phase  
.  
Yugi: Nope* Hugs stuffed Barney* *Singing" I love you, you love me, we're one happy family!"  
  
Suddenly a supernateral phenomenon(we will not mention what) made Yugi and Yami be transported to the(evil) land of (the stupid purple freak) Barney.   
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Yami: didn't you read what KM just wrote? "Suddenly a supernatural phenomenon( we will not mention what) made Yugi", Yami: Thats you, " and Yami," Thats me." be transported to the land of Barney."  
  
Yugi: You forgot the things in the do- dad -things.  
  
* A big purple freak apeared from behind them*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH *begins to cry* Hold me Yami!  
  
Yami: *Hugs Yugi as Big Purple Freak comes closer*  
  
Big Purple Freak: Hello kiddies. And who might you be?  
  
Yami: None of your business.  
  
Yugi: BARNEY!!* unhugs Yami* My name is Yugi and-  
  
Yami: Don't tell him mine.  
  
Yugi: *teary eyed* But why?  
  
Yami: Because he's a freak.  
  
Yugi: *CRYS* WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: Fine. My name is yam----uh--- Bob.  
  
Barney: Hello Bob!  
  
Yugi: Where are all of your kid friends?  
  
Yami: They got some sense and ran away?  
  
Barney: No, their missing.  
  
*Big paw print appears*  
  
Joe: Lets play "Blues Clues" * does hand motions* to find them!  
  
Yami: OH GREAT WE ARE STUCK WITH A BIG PURPLE FREAK, AND A GAY DOG LOVING GUY.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to Yami and Yugi? Will they ever find Barney's kid friends? Will Joe ever stop playing " Blues Clues" Does hand motions?  
  
*KM comes out with her new 'toy' mallet*  
  
KM: *Holds mallet threateningly* Will stupid narrator dude ever stop asking stupid questions or will KM have to beat narrator to a bloody pulp?  
  
*YB comes out* Will KM ever stop threatening stupid narrators?  
  
KM: NOPE! SAY BYE-BYE NARRATOR DUDE!  
  
Narrator: BYE BYE NARRATOR DUDE! 


	2. Everyone joins in! Yahoo!

HERE WE ARE AGAIN IN BARNEYLAND! Lets get things rolling, shall we.  
Everyone( the rest of the yu-gi-oh 1 season cast) apperes out of no where. Here they are now.  
  
Anzu: Where are we?  
  
Jono: Take a good look around and guess.  
  
Anzu.....????....??? Disney land?....????  
  
Jono: V_V; nevermind.  
  
Yugi: Guys! Over here!  
  
Jono: Hey Yuge! Hey other Yuge!  
  
Mai: O god! Why am I here, I don't like any of you.   
  
Kabia: And yet I just asked my self the same question.  
  
Barney: HELLO!  
  
Jono: AHHHHH!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Yugi: Its ok Jono. He's our friend.  
  
Barney: Welcome all to...  
  
Anzu: DON'T SAY THE NAME!! I CAN GET THIS! WIH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP I CAN........  
  
Mai: Cut the crap about friendship. It's not going to help find out the name of this place. Friendship sucks!  
  
Anzu: O_OO_O! Did you just dis friendship. Bit-  
  
Barney: Bit!  
  
Anzu: Quit it I was about to call her a bit-  
  
Barney: Bitter!  
  
Anzu: Oh sh-  
  
Barney: Shucks  
.  
Anzu: Forget it! *Runs off*  
  
Kabia: Well whatdo we do now? I'll ask Mokuba. Mokuba?  
  
*No Mokuba in site*  
  
Kabia: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S NOT HERE? WHERE IS HE?  
  
*In real world*  
  
Mokuba: *Is watching Barney* It took that dumb-brain long enough to relize I wasn't there.  
  
*Barneyland*  
  
Kabia: * In tears*  
  
Yami: The man is taking it pretty hard.  
  
Yugi: Wouldn't you do the same for me if I wasn't with you?  
  
Yami: Of course Yugi. I would never let you out of my site. * Hugs Yugi*  
  
Jono: *Ahem* *Tries to get Yami and Yugi's attintion.* Hey Guys?  
*Still Huging*  
  
Jono: HEY!!!!????( Well if you can't bet them, join them) Anzu do you want a hug?  
  
A recording of Anzu: ??????....???? Iceland??????....  
  
Jono: V_V; Kabia do you want....  
  
Kabia: ARE YOU INSANIE!? WHY WOULD I EVER HUG YOU WHEN I COULD JUST HUG MOKUBA OF THERE? *No Mokuba, and begins to cry again*  
  
Barney: I'll hug you Jono.  
  
Jono: NOOOO STOPPPPPPPP!!!! YOU....CUTTING.....OFF......MY.........BLOOD.....CURCULATION...........HELP......ME!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: I'm back from my long joruney with* Holds up bazzuka that says: In the name of friendship, all will be destroyed* I'LL KILL YOU MAI!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU WHOLE FAMI-  
  
*Flashes on screen* WE ARE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICALTIES, PLEASE STAND BY. THAKYOU!  
  
*END OF CHAPTER*  
I love a huging time, don't you? anyway review please. And I also need some ideas. If you got any, put them in you reveiw. Arigoto in advance! ^_^ 


	3. Long silence

HI!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SOOOOOO LONG. My b-day has past and i'm finally 14! yes!!! yahooo!! anyway i'm having a writter's block so i'm going to put up chapertes that i did during our study break at school that never made it into my fic. Each chapter will have a different ..... lost train of thought..... anyway i wrote these before i desided how the story was going to go. ENJOY!!  
  
SCREWUPS AND OTHER CRAP LIKE THAT!  
  
Kabia: WHERE COULD MOKABA BE!!! (CRY'S LIKE A SISSY)  
  
Yami: *Shakes Kabia* GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!  
  
Kabia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING IDIOT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!??  
  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??  
  
(both got into a anime dust cloud fight)  
  
Yugi: why do you guy's always have to fight.  
  
Yami and Kabia: Don't blame us, blame the person who desided to make us arch rivals.  
  
Ryou: I find it very sweet that he would miss his brother so much that he would brake down and cry like that.  
  
Bakura: You find everyting sweet, and it makes me want to puck!  
  
(Anzu has recovered from her killing streak, but still carrys around a mini bazuka in her pocket whisper -chanting: "I'm going to kill that perfect beautiful cares only about herself bitch!")  
  
(Mai is trying to make so sort of weapon to fight Anzu.)  
  
Barney: If you guys want to try to get out of here I know a person who can really help you guys out.  
  
Everyone: Who!?  
  
Barney: I forgot her name....  
  
Everyone: V_V;  
  
Barney: o yeah! Blue!  
  
Blue: RUFFFFF!  
  
Joe: It's about time you call us! ^_^  
  
*Yami goes up to Blue*  
  
Yami: A dog is going to help us.....  
  
Joe: Not just any dog..... a blue dog. That's special right!? Right?^_^  
  
Everyone: ......V_V;  
  
Blue: RUUUFFFFF RUFRUF!! (I wish that I wasn't stuck with such an idiot)  
  
Yami: I fell sorry for you.  
  
Blue: Rufff? ( you can understand me?)  
  
Yami: Yeah! I can talk to animals. That's what pharoes are trained to know.  
  
(AN: I know i'm totally stealing from 'Rugrats Go Wild' but Yami needed a little kick to his character)  
  
Blue: RUFFURFURUFRUF!!?? (THEN CAN YOU TELL JOE THAT HE'S GAY AND THAT HE SHOULD GO AND HUMP A TREE!!!???)  
  
Yami: no.........-_-  
  
Blue: rufff(-_-)  
  
Joe: Well let's go find a friend of mine, big bird, he'll know how to help you!! ^_^  
  
Everyone; ok....  
  
***************************** Ok i lied at the beginnnig. This is the actual story, mabye... if you think i should countiue with this give me the green light! R&R WITH YOUR SUGESTINON! ARIGOTO! 


	4. On the way to see big bird

WELCOME BACK! Sorry for the loooonnngggg delay! (Hello, being a single high school student is hard on a girl) anyway, back to the fic! (god help us all)  
  
(Traveling to seseme street)  
  
Yami: do you hear that?  
  
Yugi: That soud... . Kabia: It sounds like.. .. Anzu: It can't be... . Mai: It is......  
  
(A shadow is seen skipping towards them singing the sesame street theme song)  
  
Shadow: Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street!?  
  
Everyone: It's PEGAUSES!  
  
Narrater: Yes the most, hated, besides Anzu-  
  
Aanzu: Hey, everyone loves me cuz I'm the star! (hugs a big tub of icecream)  
  
Naratter: Riiiiiiggghhhtt! Anyway, the most stupid, besides Anzu and Mokuba.  
  
Both: hey!  
  
Narrater: O get over it just because it's true. The most and only gay character on the show, by some starnge act of Saten was married, Pegasues!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barny:Why, you have a very....um... energetic and happy friend there.  
  
Marik (Who appared a while back when Anzu was still on her killing treak) try more like gay.....  
  
Blue: RUFFFFERFERFEUUFERU (Finally another gay guy for Joe to go out with. I've been trying to set him up for ages)  
  
Pegauses: Why, that was extrodinary! Sesame Street is quite entertaining . Everyone @_@!?  
  
Pegasuse: Well, what brings you to Sesame Street?  
  
Barney: We're here to see Big Bird to help these nice people get back home.  
  
Honda: How did you end up here anyway?  
  
Pegauses: By the power of my milinium eye!  
  
Bakura: Didn't I steall that from you when Yugi whipped you ass!?  
  
Pegauses: What? ^_^^_^^-^ what ever could you mean? It's still right here. (Points to eye where millinium eye used to be, but is now just a normal eye.  
  
Yami: Remember, you also sent Pegasues to the Shadow Realm. This must be where you sent him . Everyone looked at Yami and laughed.  
  
Pegasues: This is not the Shadow Realm, this is the wonderful land my Millinium eye and all of my toon friends have shown me. I would love to stay and chat, but I really must be headng off, Ta ta!  
  
Pegasus countinues to skip while singing the Sesame street song.  
  
Mai: Now that that's over lets get going.  
  
Everyone started off again, when someone said,  
  
Voice: Stop right there or be killed!!  
  
Who could that voice be? Find out next time!!! Yes there are cliffhanger (I personaliy hate the, so why am I doing it, I don't know) CYL! (see you later) R&R AND ALSO GET SOME r&r (rest and relaxation) 


	5. The One' is Who?

WINTER BREAK IS HERE (AND FOR ME ALMOST OVER) I HAVE A FEELING TO WRITE .(Ok I'm also writing two stories called Ginga Taiyohana= romance means Galaxy Sunflower, and Jingoku Karachi = action, means Hell Boys) Well anyway, ONWARD! (Ps. I don't own YGO or The Matrix trilogy)  
  
Voice: Stop right there, or be killed.  
  
Marik and Malik: OHHH SOOO SCARED! (Sarcastic)  
  
Anzu: Don't worry (pulls out mini bazooka, pushes a button on the side, and it becomes a big bazooka) I   
  
got this!  
  
Everyone: SHUT THE HELL UP, ANZU!  
  
Voice: You can not defeat me, because I'm in the Matrix!  
  
Everyone: What!?  
  
Voice: Never mind.  
  
( Voice is reviled to be none other than Noah.)  
  
Noah: Yeah it's me, so get over it!  
  
Kabia: Noah…  
  
Noah: Kabia….  
  
Kabia: Noah….  
  
Noah: Kabia:  
  
Kabia: No-  
  
Everyone even Barney: SHUT UP! WE KNOW THAT YOU HATE EACH OTHER!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here Noah?  
  
Noah: I've been sent from the real world to help you guys. (Puts on black cape and sun glasses) I will help you get back from The Matrix.  
  
Everyone: O_O   
  
Yugi (whisper to Yami): What's up with him?  
  
Yami: I remember someone telling me that he was doing X and watching the 3 Matrix movies last weekend.   
  
Yugi: Ohhhhhhh.  
  
Noah: Lets go. And remember the Oracle will only speak to 'The One' and the one is you.  
  
(Points to Anzu)  
  
Anzu: Me!?  
  
Noah: We need you, The One, to fulfill the phroposey. (Bows to Anzu) Will you join our quest?  
  
Everyone: O_O O_O O_O O_O  
  
Anzu: Sure! Can my rubber ducky be my version of Trinity?  
  
Noah: It is said that The One will fall in love with a manufactured product.  
  
Anzu: What!?  
  
Noah: Yes, the duck may be your Trinity.  
  
Anzu Yeah!  
  
Everyone: V_V;  
  
Noah: The Oracle lives on the corner of Sesame Street, and Gay lane. We will go!  
  
Blue: RUFFURUUFRU: (And I thought that nut ball we meet last time was a crazy as they come.)  
  
Yami: You haven't seen the half of it.  
  
Inuyasha watches everyone on the TV at Kagome's house  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!? I thought all those crappy "Soap operas" "Judge shows" and "Jerry Springer" were crap, but his just S-U-C-K-S! Kagome, call you get those movies that you said I would like, "Look whose talking now" "The lady and the Trap" "101 Dalmatians" and "See Spot Run"?   
  
What the hell just happened!? Anzu is The One, the only one who can free everyone from their kiddy show bondage!? WOW! Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Choses

Now lets keep going, shall we? I don't own... (stops in mid sentence) Elmo's shadow is holding up a knife "What the?" Elmo's shadow laughs crazily. "HELP ME!" Begins story.  
  
Noah: (still has on black cloak and sunglasses) We are almost there.  
  
Yugi: I hope so, because I'm tired . (They enter a cookie shop and there is Elmo in karate clothes)  
  
Elmo: Are you here to see the Oracle?  
  
Noah: Yes and we have brought (pause) The One.  
  
Elmo: Well how about we have a little game?  
  
Yami: OHHHH I WANT TO PLAY!!! I'm the King of Games, you know.  
  
Elmo: You have 5 (Hold up 4 fingers) To decide.  
  
Mai: Dude, your holding up 4 fingers.  
  
Elmo: So, who gives a damn?  
  
Anzu: GROUP HUDDLE!  
  
Everyone huddles into a little circle.  
  
Kabia: We need someone smart.  
  
Yami: Ohh me!  
  
Mai: We need somebody with sense.  
  
Yami: (Jumps up and down) ME ME HOW ABOUT ME!?  
  
Jono: We need someone who will not let us down, and has always come through for us.  
  
Yami: (Jumps up and down and waves hands in the air) ME ME!!! I CAN DO IT!!! HOW ABOUT ME!!!  
  
Anzu: We need someone who believes in the power of friendship.  
  
Everyone stops and looks at her; even Yami stops his whining and looks.  
  
Anzu: What? It's a requirment, right?  
  
Everyone except Anzu and Yami: BLUE!  
  
Blue:RUURRFUE: ME!?  
  
(Yami translates to group, and hangs head afterward)  
  
Yugi: Yeah! You'll do great! ^_^  
  
Blue rufffrufruvufuruurf: Thanks guys, I'll do my best . Blue then gets a cloth and ties it around her head. The cloth has the red circle from the Japanese flag on it, and a little picture of blue holding a peace sign.  
  
Elmo: Have you chosen you representative?  
  
Noah: Yes, we have chosen Blue.  
  
Elmo: Then let the match begin!  
  
How will the match turn out? Find out next time! 


	7. The first test

I don't own anything that I'm about to use in my story. (I'm just writing this as I go along so I don't know how it will turn out.. Anyway (blows bubbles in front of Elmo's face. Elmo gets pissed, but doesn't do anything. HAHAHAHAH YOU SUCK AND I'M VICTOURIOS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Gets hit in the head with a frying pan. Elmo: Let's just go already!  
  
Elmo: The first challenge will be.  
  
(Gets out Barbie dolls)  
  
Elmo: Whoever can make their doll have the prettiest outfit wins this round.  
  
Honda: WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF CHALLENGE IS THAT!?  
  
Elmo: It is a kid friendly challenge. Now LET'S BEGIN!  
  
The Count brings out a big tub full of Barbie accessories and cloths.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Yami: Their still at it.  
  
Yugi: When will this end?  
  
Malik and Marik: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Anzu: What happened to them?  
  
Noah: They have consumed too much alcoholic beverage of some kind.  
  
Anzu: ?_? what!?  
  
Jono: They snuck in some sake and got drunk.  
  
Anzu: OHHH! Hey Noah, why can't you explain things like a normal person?  
  
Noah: Because then I would have to lower my obviously high intelligence to a sub-standard level.  
  
Anzu:?? @_@  
  
Honda: He doesn't want to.  
  
Anzu: Oh..  
  
Mai: Why couldn't you guys have chosen me for this event? I would have won in about 8 minutes.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP MAI!  
  
Mai: (Cusses at everyone and leaves the room to go calm down.)  
  
Elmo and Blue: DONE!  
  
(Both look exactly the same. Both are in Sailor Moon outfits.)  
  
Elmo: COUNT!?  
  
Count: Ves?  
  
Elmo: Did you get the doll cloths box marked 'PRIVET'?  
  
Count: No.  
  
Elmo: Then tell me what it says here?  
  
Count: P-R-I-V-E-T. Privet.  
  
Elmo: Exactly!!! We will have the second challenge tomorrow. Since we both did the same, we will call it a tie. Until Tomorrow.  
  
What will happen at tomorrow's trial? Find out!!! 


	8. The night before

I have gotten complaints that the last chapter was too boring.... Sorry about that. I'll try hard in this chapter. Anyway, this chapter will take place the night before the second trail. Yeah, I know I'm totally pulling a 1st season YGO thing the night before the tournament, but hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. If you get a chance, check out my new story, Sweetest love. It's a CCS story, and it's a romance. Shocking, I know. Me, write romances? I kid you not. lol ^_^. Let us go to... the night before the torunemt..... PS I don't own anything. Not even my body. I'm loaning it.  
  
Yami: Where are we going to stay tonight?  
  
Mai: I'm not sure if we should stay here at all...  
  
The gang was walked down Sesame Street when they came upon a blue person  
  
Blue person: Hello, and where might you be going?  
  
Kabia: He's blue.... Like my Blue Eye's white dragon except flip-flopped. (Run's over to blue dude) YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! (Begins to hug blue dude)  
  
Honda: Kabia's lost it.  
  
Malik: And you guys call me crazy?  
  
Jono: Well, 'cuz you are.  
  
Malik: True.  
  
Kabia: Mokuba, come and hug the nice blue eyes. Mokuba I said... (Turns to see no Mokuba) Mokuba.... Mokuba.. WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Everyone except Barney and Kabia: (Sarcastic) Oh goody, here we go again.  
  
Kabia: All the times I saved you and this is how you repay me? I saved from the gay dude Pegasus who would have become the next Michael Jackson and rapped you in the Shadow Realm. I then saved you from the Virtual Game, where you would have been crowned queen for having a "twin" sister. Then I saved you from Noah and his mind control. He would have made you his lover. WHY OH WHY MOKUBA!?  
  
Mai: This time it was even worse  
  
Yugi: He just took his rant to a whole level.'  
  
Blue dude: (pulls away from Kabia) well, my name is Grover. I heard that you wish to see Big Bird AKA the Oracle. Don't you need a place to stay?  
  
Everyone except Kabia: Yes.  
  
Barney: Do you think that they'll let them stay with them?  
  
Grover: Yeah, sure they will. (Turns to group) Follow me.  
  
They walked along the street, big huge numbers and letters passed them by, until the finally reached a little apartment. Grover knocked on the door and guess who came.. none other than Bert.  
  
Bert: Yes?  
  
Grover: These people need a place to sleep for the night. They have to see Big Bird. Do you think that they can stay with you and Ernie?  
  
Bert: Sure, come on in.  
  
They entered the small apartment that was bigger inside then it looked on the outside.  
  
Grover: Well, good luck.  
  
Grover left the apartment.  
  
Bert: Ernie, we have guests.  
  
Ernie walked in squeezing his rubber ducky.  
  
Ernie (does his laugh) Welcome, please make your selves at home.  
  
Anzu: Oh My God! You have a rubber ducky too? (Pulls out her rubber ducky) (Refer to YGO weakest link story if you are still wondering the importance of the rubber ducky)  
  
Ernie: Let's go do it with our ducks!  
  
Ernie and Anzu left the room hand in had.  
  
Honda: Well, she found someone to replace Mokuba fairly quick. (Again refer to other story)  
  
Malik: Bert, are you and Ernie.. you know? Since you live together and all....  
  
Bert: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE WERE NOT GAY!? OK SO MAYBE I HAVN'T HAD SEX IN 33 YEARS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY! SO JUST DROP IT!  
  
Yami: * cough* Denial * cough*  
  
Bert: I'M GOING TO BED!!!  
  
Blue: I've seen this before, twice as a matter of fact. He is so in denial.  
  
Mai: Well, I'm tired, night guys.  
  
(After comforting Bert, and getting him to come out the closet, everyone went to bed, ready for tomorrow's challenge.)  
  
So how was it? Was it better? R&R, but no flames! PEACE! 


	9. Skipping to Big Bird

HEY EVERYONE! Ok, I have decided to drop the whole contest thing. Here's how it went down. Elmo decided to cancel the challenge because he got food poisoning (Everyone looks at Bakura) Bakura: What did I do?(Hides "Food poisoning made easy" behind back) So know everyone is going to see big bird so they can get home. I don't own anything at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: This is so exciting. We finally get to see big bird.  
  
Mai: Don't pee in your pants, short stuff. We don't know what he will tell us.  
  
Yugi: I won't pee in my pants. I've been potty trained for 3 (holds up 3 fingers) months now. Isn't that right Yami?  
  
Yami: Of course you have Yugi. (hold Yugi but whispers to Mai) He's still been having accidents lately.  
  
Anzu: Hey, no fair Yugi. I still wear diapers! (Eyes being to tear up)  
  
Honda: I think that the authoress forgot to write that we've been traveling down a hallway for a while, isn't that right?  
  
Me: I WAS GETTING TO THAT YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
Jono: I see a pair of double doors up ahead.  
  
Bakura: Thank you, Mr. Obvious.  
  
Opens big doors and there, in a big nest with the smoke of incenses surrounding him was Big Bird.  
  
Big Bird: What brings you to my holly temple of truth?  
  
Yugi: We are trying to-  
  
Big Bird: I know why you are here.  
  
Jono¨ Then why did you just ask what we needed?  
  
Big Bird: It's in the rules.  
  
Mai: What rules?  
  
Big Bird: These (Takes out remote control, pushes button, and a book the size of the Washington Monument appears.) Do you want me to go to where it says it in this book?  
  
Yami: Ever heard of the readers digest version?  
  
Big Bird: We have one as a matter of fact. (Digs into nest and pools out a book that was the size of a paper clip. BB opens to the first and only page) it says here. Read it for yourself.  
  
Book: "I rule, therefore I can do and say anything I want."  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
BB: And if you want the "For Dummies" version.  
  
Pulls out yellow book entitled: BB's Rules for dummies.  
  
Book:" I have the power! Get use to it"  
  
BB: Anyway, with that out of the way, I want you to take this.  
  
Hands map  
  
BB: This map will lead you through different TV shows until you get back to yours. Make sure you follow the yellow dotted line. You will not go through just kid's shows, but Adult shows as well.  
  
Bakura: You mean the shows where there are woman who dress up in only a bra and panties, and have wipes, and say, (In the voice of a seductive woman) "You've been a naughty boy, now let me give you a good spanking." And where there are a lot of "Ohhs" and"Ahhs" And where I can hear people going into orgasms?  
  
Everyone WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  
  
Bakura: Nothing. (Covers crotch area)  
  
BB: Good luck on your journey.  
  
Now that they have a way to get home, will they make it? Find out soon! 


	10. The sucky chapter

I would first like to say THANK YOU! To all of those who put me on their favorite author and stories list, and a special thank you to those of you who put me on author alert! You made me feel so special. Like I actually mean something to you! THANK YOU! Hugs everyone who applied to above Now, lets get on with it.(This one sucks, and I should know, I wrote it, but I'M VERY TIRED! I will write a better next chapter, promise.  
  
Yami: We're lost.  
  
Yugi: No we're not.  
  
Jono: I think we are.  
  
Kabia: We're in Digi Charat land. Can we please hurry up and get out of here? If I have to hear one more person say (in high pitched voice) "Our mission is to make the world happy, and put a smile on every face." I think I'm going to strangle the next person I see.  
  
Mai: Now we see that anger management classes didn't work after all.  
  
Yami: Neither did the ranting, laughing like a psycho, and constantly thinking about your bother classes' help either.  
  
Kabia: AHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH (twitch) I like eggs!  
  
Everybody ignored Kabia and continued following the big yellow strips that were on the ground, which was leading them closer and closer to their destination.  
  
Malik: I think that is the first time you have ever wrote anything serious on here.  
  
Me: You right. Gotta take a note of that next time. The game entered Hamtaro land next.  
  
Jono: Where are we?  
  
Anzu: Why are there giant sunflower seeds here.  
  
Yugi: I know the movie 'Honey I shrunk the kids' was really. The world didn't believe me when I SAW it at Disney World, but now it's here again, in front of your very eyes!  
  
Anzu: Kabia, how much was that ranting therapy session of your? Yugi's going to need it as soon as we return.  
  
Kabia: Go to hell, bitch! (took a sip of tequila)  
  
Suddenly ripples began to appear n Kabia's glass. Then rumbling noise we're beginning to be heard. Then, a monstrous tan body monster began approaching.  
  
Jono: Run! It's Hamzilla!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: Ham? I love ham. Can I have some on while with mustered?  
  
Yami: I thought it was Godzilla.  
  
Jono: Because I legal reasons I can't use that name.  
  
Hamzilla began to make "Bada, bada, bada, bada" noises as it walked.  
  
Ryou: What are we to do?  
  
Mysterious voice: I'm here, so do not fear. I will save you all!  
  
Who is this new person? Will they be able to be saved from Hamzilla? Will the monster call in back up? Stay tuned. 


	11. The destrusction of Hamzilla

Hello all of the fanfic world...ok just those of you who read my story. I'm currently in my computer class, and I was like "What the hey, I might as well write another chapter." So here it is. I watched the last 19 or so episodes of Yugioh, so I now know how it ends. cries it's so sad, so in memorial of the lose of the ever great and hot pharaoh, Atem, I will be plugging him in here as well. So now, on with the...um.....stuff.....

Mysterious voice: I'm here, so do not fear. I will save you all!

Kabia: Oh God, who the hell could it be NOW!? (Sarcastic)

Mysterious voice: What do you mean, "Now"?

Kabia: This has already been done once before dumb nut, and last time it was Noah.

Mysterious voice: Crap..... ok..whatever, it's me, Atem

Yugi: ATTTEEEEMMM twinkle eyes

Yami:....um.....Yugi.....what....about..me....

Yugi: Wha-..OH! I'm sorry...but Atem _is_ hotter, you know

Yami: WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T GOT!

Mai: Well, for starters he has a GORGIOUS tan....that with Egyptian cloths, and I can imagine ANY girl swooning over him.

Atem: That and my money. (jumps in front of the gang)

Atem: I will now save you from the.....um.....beast!

Anzu: WHAT, I GOT THIS!! (Takes out Bazooka and fires, making the Hamzilla into tiny tiny pieces, blood splattering everywhere.) MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAMZILA GO "BOOM"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Oh.....my....god.....backs away slowly from Anzu

Anzu: OK GUYS, LETS GO!

As everyone passes by the sign, "Welcome to Final Fantasy Land" A figure with a long ass sword (the sword is skinny...hope that helps ) laughs manically in the background.

What will happen as our friends enter the Final Fantasy world? Will this be their FINAL JOURNEY!?

Bakura: WILL YOU STOP MAKING LAME ASS JOKES!?

Whatever, anyway, joins us next time


End file.
